The invention relates to a rotary knob for control devices or the like comprising a bearing part for a rotatable journalling in a housing part, a base member body which is locked against rotation and can be connected to an actuation shaft of the control device and a switching handle which can be connected to this member through a first snap connection. In a rotary knob of the said kind (DE-GM No. 82 31 565.5), the switching handle has a cylindrical section held in a bearing formed at the housing part. The housing part, into which the rotary knob is sunk to a great extent, can then be a front wall of a domestic apparatus or a part of an operating desk. The switching handle is connected to the base member through an intermediate part and a universal joint. Through the universal joint, the switching handle is connected so as to be locked against rotation to the base member and hence to the actuation shaft of the control device; it should permit a compensation of position deviations. The known rotary knob requires a large number of components and hence a large amount of manufacturing and mounting labour. Further, additional measures are required to lock the rotary knob against a movement in axial direction, for example a removal by unqualified persons, such as children or the like.